La Torre
by Artist12
Summary: Estaba Sola. Alguien una vez construyó la torre de fuerte roca y resistente madera, alguien una vez tapió su única entrada en la base con el fin de que nadie jamás llegara a su cima. Alguien una vez encerró allí a una chica de cabello dorado. Está inspirado en los personajes de Disney pero no tienen nada que ver más allá de eso. Una visión mucho más dura y real del cuento.
1. La Torre

Notas:

Bueno segundo intento de subir esto. Esta es mi primera publicación ante todo. Siempre me ha gustado escribir como hobby pero he decidido compartir algunas de las historias locas que se me pasan por la cabeza. Soy muy propensa a Imaginar historias paralelas de todo cuanto veo, leo o escucho. Sé que tengo mucho que aprender y corregir asique toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Como ejemplo esta es una historia inspirada en Rapunzel de la película de Disney, pero en un mundo mucho más duro y realista. Aquí no existen los cuentos solo la supervivencia. En este primer capítulo notareis la presencia de un Narrador, era una idea para hacerlo más cercano a un cuento, no obstante el resto serán los personajes los que relaten su historia.

* * *

Estaba sola.

Una torre se alzaba entre los riscos que ocultaban un claro del inmenso y oscuro bosque. Alta e imponente vigilaba la entrada de la cueva por la que solo era posible acceder a la pradera y al arroyo que la cruza, abasteciendo la construcción. Blanca, gris y cubierta de verde hiedra.

Alguien una vez construyó la torre de fuerte roca y resistente madera, alguien una vez tapió su única entrada en la base con el fin de que nadie jamás llegara a su cima. Alguien una vez encerró allí a una niña de cabello dorado.

Al tercer día del Décimo mes de la luna cayo una terrible tormenta. El viento en su inmensa sabiduría advirtió a todo aquel que quiso escuchar de la abrumadora fuerza de los medios que se avecinaban, el tiempo suficiente como para ser sensatos y pensar en abastecer las despensas y proteger cada rendija. Así como para que los peregrinos o mercaderes decidieran no aventurarse a través de los caminos o los campesinos cobijaran a sus animales en los establos.

Rapunzel sintió esa fuerza y supo leer las señales que el viento atrajo hacia su torre sin puertas. Tres días calculó, dos días para que la tormenta alcanzara su bosque. Ese día empezaría por revisar y proteger la torre. Se amarró una cuerda y escaló por su perímetro. Solo encontró unas cuantas tejas rotas y una ventana débil. La escalada era un ejercicio necesario si quería sobrevivir y que tuvo que aprender a la fuerza, no obstante era relajante, podía sentirse ligera. En las noches de verano que no podía dormir le gustaba subir hasta la cumbre y mirar las estrellas mientras el viento fresco le acariciaba la piel desnuda. La trampilla del tragaluz también necesitaría que la reforzara.

Una vez revisado todo volvió a la estancia principal a través del ventanal más grande.

— _Tardé menos de lo que esperaba, todavía son las 8, suspiró_. Cruzó la torre hacía un armario de la parte este, allí encontraría todo el material que necesitaba: maderas, clavos, arcilla natural que hacía ella misma para recubrir grietas y algunas herramientas. Arrastró todo hasta la ventana y salió al exterior de un salto. El vértigo le parecía un miedo absurdo, sobre todo después de vivir toda su vida descolgada por todas partes.

—¡ _Si termino antes de que el sol toque ese pico de la montaña me haré un desayuno digno!_ —Pensó. Competir contra ella misma era la única emoción que podría encontrarle al trabajo. Reforzó, aseguró y tapió. No hubo ningún problema a excepción de un pequeño susto, al apoyar la planta del pie descalzo sobre el alfeizar, una fuerte racha de aire la hizo balancearse hacia el abismo. Esa tormenta iba a ser peligrosa, no había duda.

Después del esfuerzo un buen desayuno no sonaba nada mal, cogió unos troncos para reavivar el fuego y calentó agua, un poco de té caliente, pan tostado, queso con mermeladas, crema de almendras recolectadas en el bosque (su favorita) y un gran trozo de pastel de manzana. Debería coger fuerzas, todavía tenía un día emocionante y agotador por delante.

El día se iba tornando gris según pasaban las horas, cogió el último trozo de pan con mantequilla y se lo llevó al gran ventanal. Se recostó sobre el marco de madera maciza y contempló el paisaje.

—Algún día saldré de aquí, huiría muy lejos hasta donde la vista alcance y mis pies me lo permitan. —Algún día me atreveré a salir.

El amargo recuerdo de la familia que nunca conoció le arañó el corazón. Si no hubiese sido por ese sentimiento y el miedo a lo desconocido se hubiera marchado hace ya mucho tiempo. El bosque y los alrededores de la torre eran seguros, podía abastecerse de la naturaleza y lo que no podía conseguir por sus propios medios podía conseguirlo a través de trueques con los comerciantes que seguían el camino real por las lindes del bosque. Cambiaba velas, los frutos más grandes que la gente no alcanzaba a coger de las copas más altas de los árboles además de una cuerda irrompible hecha con hilos dorados que la gente no sabía reconocer…

Más allá no conocía nada.

Dejó esos oscuros sentimientos apartados, había que poner todo apunto. Debía recoger y limpiar, tender la colada y salir al bosque antes de que oscureciera.

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos, la calma que precede a la tormenta. Pudo recoger todo aquello que necesitaba, hierbas medicinales, un par de liebres e incluso alcanzó un convoy de carros que viajaba en dirección a la aldea más cercana. Por fin volvía a tener leche fresca o huevos, hasta pudo permitirse algún capricho a cambio de los ungüentos medicinales y una de las liebres. La sonrisa no le cabía en la boca, jabón de lavanda, pintura y lo mejor de todo; chocolate bueno. Esa gente era demasiado amable, esperaba que no les alcanzase la tormenta.

Llegó al claro de la torre canturreando de felicidad, tendría que volver al bosque a cazar algo de carne pero no le importaba en absoluto.

* * *

Despertó de repente por el crujido de la madera y el aullido del viento, ya había llegado el temporal y era más aterrador de lo que habría imaginado. Miro por una pequeña ventana lateral que quedaba al lado del cabecero de la cama. Parecía que no había amanecido de lo oscuro que estaba el cielo. Rapunzel se arrulló la manta alrededor y decidió dormir un poco más, estaría encerrada unos cuantos días, con suerte, si no se tornaban en semanas. Lo seguro era que no había cabida para la prisa. Al fin se levantó, encendió el fuego de la chimenea y se preparo un tentempié, la mejor forma para entretenerse sería tumbarse en la alfombra y leer al calor de la lumbre. Las historias de amor le aburrían, los príncipes maravillosos no existían, solo eran unos pobres charlatanes ricos que ni siquiera se interesaban por explorar los territorios que conformaban sus reinos.

Prefería las historias de aventura, de dragones o de expediciones hacia tierras lejanas.

—Un príncipe nunca acabaría en un sitio como este. Ni siquiera un pirata... —Pensó.

Las horas pasaban y el viento no dejaba de soplar, la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el tejado y la torre crujía inmóvil como un centinela en su puesto de vigilancia. Volvió a ceder en pos del sueño y el calor. Soñó que alguien gritaba, la tormenta sacudía todo a su paso y los golpes que se escuchaban eran cada vez más fuertes e insistentes. Despertó y los escuchó. Era imposible, nadie podría aventurarse tan profundo en el bosque como para encontrar su escondrijo. Se puso a dar vueltas nerviosa y pensar. Los gritos se oían más y más cerca. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quién podría ser? Pensó en nómadas cazadores, tal vez viajeros extraviados o malhechores. No habría forma de averiguarlo.

Recordó a las familias del carromato de un par de días atrás, tan amables, y se apiadó. Tal vez sea gente buena que necesite ayuda. Para asegurarse abrió poco a poco el ventanal, no sin esfuerzo pues el viento le echaba un pulso constante. Solo podía ver dos figuras grandes, dos hombres tal vez, llevaban capucha y un farol. Uno de ellos cojeaba y se apoyaba en el otro.

— Dios mío—. No presagiaba nada bueno.


	2. Un Faro En Medio Del Bosque

Los dos hombres iban avanzando hacia la torre. ¿Debía ayudarlos o fingir que estaba abandonada? Era muy tarde para la segunda opción, salía humo denso de la chimenea además de los halos de luz que se escapaban de entre las rendijas de las maderas que cubrían las ventanas. Sin olvidar la mayor de todas al abrir el ventanal grande.

Debía... Tenía que socorrerlos, no sin miedo a que fuera una mala decisión.

Rápida volví a abrir el ventanal principal y a hacer señales con los brazos. La luz del interior haría las veces de faro. Los hombres lo interceptaron y se dirigieron hacía el punto iluminado en la noche. El viento hizo zozobrar las contraventanas y las velas del interior se apagaron al tiempo que la lluvia se colaba virulenta. Eché más leña y fui a por toallas y mantas. Cuando volví a asomarme a la ventana los hombres ya estaban llegando al pie de la torre.

—¡No hay entrada! —Grité fuerte—, —!Debéis trepar!

Entonces solté una escalera, tejida con el material más resistente que jamás pudiera encontrar: mi propio cabello.

El hombre que parecía herido se soltó de su benefactor no muy convencido con la situación, no obstante en un movimiento rápido se lo echó a la espalda y comenzó a trepar. Por primera vez sentí miedo. Era como una bestia negra a la que nada le impediría subir y sobrevivir.

Al llegar al alfeizar una pierna le falló y ambos cayeron al suelo, a mis pies.

—Dios mío, ¿estáis bien? —Fui a socorrer al más cercano, entonces sin retirar su capa del rostro negó mi ayuda. No hacía más que señalar al otro tipo. Con un hilo de voz ronca suplicó que salvara a su hermano, que yacía inmóvil y herido.

Retiré su capa empapada y me encontré con un rostro pálido, de facciones marcadas y pelo rojo como el fuego. Me sorprendió. Puse mi mano en su frente, estaba ardiendo. No paraba de agarrarse la pierna, medio inconsciente. Corrí a por las mantas, paños y agua limpia. Con las tijeras de costura sesgué el pantalón a la altura del muslo, había una herida muy fea, supuraba y seguramente era el foco de infección.

No había olvidado al otro individuo, sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca.

—Quítate la ropa húmeda y caliéntate al lado del fuego— dije mientras me levantaba del suelo e iba en busca de agua caliente y trapos. Pero no se movió de su lado. Vigilando cada movimiento.

Cogí todo lo que necesitaba y limpié la herida. Estaba roja e hinchada, pero era menos grave de lo que me temía. No había rotura, solo un desgarro.

—Si no vas a secarte al menos ayúdame y llévalo junto al fuego, con cuidado.

Mientras el otro individuo realizaba la tarea fui a por ungüento, le bajaría la hinchazón y lo desinfectaría lo suficiente para poder coserlo. Lo trasladó a la alfombra delante de la chimenea no sin dificultad. A continuación vendé su pierna y puse un paño frío en su frente. Parecía aliviado.

Observé a mi alrededor cuando por fin todo se había calmado, el otro tipo me miraba fijamente desde el suelo agachado. Cuando pasé por su lado para dejar las medicinas se levantó rápidamente en toda su magnitud, parecía un oso a punto de atacar.

Sujetó mi brazo y me puso frente a él, con un movimiento se quitó la capa y para mi sorpresa veía doble. Eran gemelos, los mismos rasgos, su palidez, el fuego…

—Gracias. —dijo una voz profunda y ronca.

—Quítate la capa mojada o no podré ocuparme de ambos si enfermas—. Miré hacia otro lado, me intimidaba pero no quería que se diera cuenta. —Te traeré algo caliente para comer —repetí con voz firme pero amable.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esos dos tipos no parecían comerciantes en absoluto. Cuando llegué a la cocina eché una mirada furtiva. El hombre estaba de pie, descalzo, se había zafado de buena parte de su vestimenta. El torso musculado revelaba cicatrices plateadas que surcaban su piel.

No había vuelta atrás, los cobijaría hasta que el que estaba herido pudiera volver a andar, después se largarían.


	3. Rutina

Siento la tardanza! He estado hasta arriba de trabajos y quería cambiar bastantes cosas de este capítulo pero no sabía cómo, creo que a partir de ahora la historia puede ir avanzando más rápido. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Las horas pasaban lentas y la rutina se apoderaba de todo. Solo habían pasado unos pocos días desde el incidente de los hermanos pero la tormenta lejos de arreciar seguía azotando la torre noche y día.

Se iban acostumbrando a sus mutuas presencias, era extraño tener que contar con otra persona después de haber vivido sola durante toda su vida, y no digamos ya con dos. Algo le hacía suponer que a ambas partes les sucedía lo mismo. No añoraba a nadie, no había recuerdos en su interior de alguien más. Solo unas sombras borrosas que la cuidaron hasta que un día desaparecieron sin más. Por otro lado era extrañamente reconfortante, notar el calor de otra presencia. Presencia, pues no eran muy habladores. Rapunzel se afanaba por mostrar normalidad, ni rastro de la sospecha que ensombrecía su rostro con cada palabra amable.

Lo único nuevo que añadía a su rutina era la de cambiar los vendajes y limpiar la herida del pelirrojo con el parche en el ojo. La fiebre le había bajado pero la herida tardaría un tiempo en curarse del todo, sobreviviría. Les había acomodado en la estancia amplia que hacía las veces de salón, enfrente tenían la chimenea además de tupidas alfombras y butacas en las que podían recostarse. No obstante les había llevado mantas y algunos cojines de su propia cama, pero casi siempre permanecían en el suelo. Uno de los primeros días lo había dedicado a lavar sus ropas por lo que se pasaron todo el tiempo cubiertos con una manta y jugando a las cartas.

Poco a poco, día tras día, hora tras hora las conversaciones pasaban de meros asentimientos de cabeza a una charla animada. Siempre se empieza por lo más estúpido y banal como el tiempo o el estado de los caminos hasta acabar con lo que realmente deseas de esa persona. Esto era especialmente útil a la hora de regatear o negociar con los mercaderes, algo que se aprende después de llevarte muchos palos y, sobre todo, pasar hambre. Al principio parecía que tenía que ir arrancando las palabras de su boca, después el vino especiado junto con la comida ayudaba en esta tarea.

Un día muy lúgubre y pesado decidí insistir en mis preguntas, con un tono despreocupado, como si no me interesara en absoluto pero siendo lo más lógico en mi posición de anfitriona el entablar una conversación que me ayudara a evadir el aburrimiento rutinario. Hasta que al fin resolvió algunas cuestiones. Su historia era que se dirigían al Norte cuando la tormenta les interceptó, perdieron los caballos junto con sus alforjas y llevaban tres días en el bosque cuando vieron la luz de la torre. Escuchaba atentamente desde el suelo mientras cambiaba los vendajes, el fuego estaba encendido y se reflejaba en sus ojos. No creía en su palabra pero me quedé embobada escuchándolo, su voz ronca me envolvía en lo que fuera que estuviera contando.

No dijeron ni una palabra más sobre el tema, quiénes eran, de dónde venían o qué harían cuando acabara la tormenta. Eso me preocupaba especialmente.

Había poco que hacer y eran bastante mañosos con la leña y los cuchillos para la caza. No se sorprendieron al averiguar la cantidad de presas que tenía almacenadas en la despensa. Después de todo "La chica" tenía que sobrevivir sola.

* * *

La Torre estaba equipada con un pequeño baño, el cual contaba con un estrecho espejo, una bañera de patas que ocupaba casi todo el espacio y el punto clave que era una compuerta de madera que caía directamente hacia el arrollo que pasaba por al lado y debajo de la torre. Un punto de recogida de agua, pero demasiado fría para verterla directamente en la bañera. Todo enmarcado por una cristalera azul que daba a la habitación una luz fría y mortecina, rodeada de plantas. Rapunzel insistía en calentar agua para que los hombres se acicalaran cada mañana, aunque ellos en vez de ir al baño lo hicieran en la mesa del comedor.

No era sano e insistía en que tomaran un baño, al menos el que tenía la herida en la pierna. Le sentaría bien y evitarían infecciones. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena y rebosante de jabón me di cuenta de que no había pensado en ningún momento en la logística, cómo poder trasladar al pelirrojo herido sin que la herida sufriera daño. Al final pudo llegar hasta la sala apoyándose en la otra pierna. —De qué pasta está hecha esta gente? Pensé. Estaba limpiando el salón cuando escuché que me llamaban.

Fui en su ayuda, no lo pensé al principio, pero igual entrar en una estancia estrecha con dos extraños no era la mejor de las ideas. A medida que me iba adentrando más me envolvía un halo de vapor y olor a hiervas medicinales, estaba tanteando el borde de la bañera cuando choqué de frente contra él. Miré y solo tenía una tela atada a la cintura y una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me necesitáis? —Dije con una voz entrecortada. Notaba lo ceñido que llevaba el corsé, el calor y el vapor que envolvía el ambiente. Dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí

—¿Te doy miedo? —Sonrió. Seguí su mirada hacia la derecha y encontré al hombre herido sentado en una banqueta, también estaba semidesnudo. —Verás, no queremos dañar la herida al sacar los pantalones por que habrá que cortarlos. Asentí y saqué las tijeras de costura.

Me fui acercando y con reticencia me arrodillé para realizar el trabajo. Notaba como me miraban, les excitaba. Empecé a cortar de abajo arriba. Eran demasiado altos y no llegaba al tramo superior, tuve que incorporarme obsequiándole con un primer plano de mi busto mientras cortaba la tela de la entrepierna. El ambiente asfixiante y el calor complementaban la intensa situación.

Terminé lo más deprisa que pude, —Solo debes tener cuidado cuando limpies la pierna, escocerá un poco cuando entre en contacto con el agua caliente. —Toqué su mejilla y la frente—. —Si notas que se te embota la mente te pondré un paño con agua fría. -¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? —Sal de ahí, me decía a mí misma.

Iba en dirección a la puerta cuando noté un fuerte tirón del brazo, me giré asustada.

—Puedes quedarte... Si quieres.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. No podría asegurarlo, pues la poca visibilidad y el vapor de la sala no dejaba ver prácticamente nada pero estaba casi segura de que no había tela alguna que lo cubriera. Evité bajar la mirada para comprobarlo.

—Tengo unos pantalones que coser, creo que podéis arreglároslas solos. Dije lo más firme que fui capaz. Poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre y pude marcharme.

Dudé unos segundos, qué pasaría si… pero finalmente cerré la puerta.


	4. Una Bestia En La Noche

—¿De verdad pensaste que esto acabaría bien? ¿Qué dos hombres honrados agradecerían tu hospitalidad y se marcharían sin más? —Já ¡Qué ingenua! Te lo ofrecimos por las buenas pero rechazaste la oferta. —Me susurraba al oído en cada embestida, más profunda que la anterior. Esto lo hacemos por ti preciosa, —embestida—, porque vendrás con nosotros, —gemido—, y espero que hayas aprendido la lección. —Escupió un sonido gutural. Profundo.

Pese a que no podía pensar con claridad esa frase se me quedó marcada. Me llevarían con ellos, saldría de la torre pero a qué precio. El ritmo era tan acelerado que creía que me iba a desmayar por el cóctel de emociones y sensaciones nuevas que sentía mi cuerpo. Sucumbía al placer por encima del dolor o la preocupación, era inevitable, pero no aguantaría este ritmo por mucho tiempo.

Fue ralentizando y entonces fue el momento de aprovechar que su cuerpo ejercía menos peso sobre el mío para hacer palanca con las piernas y los brazos. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era que descargase dentro de mí y morir en un parto. No me usarían así desde luego.

La fuerza del repentino movimiento lo sorprendió pero rápidamente pudo sujetarme las caderas e inmovilizarme un brazo sobre la espalda. Giré la cara cuanto pude para ver su rostro. La sorpresa y el placer congestionaban su cara, rojo y sudado por el esfuerzo. Mi miró fijamente y sonrió, entonces le escupí con odio. Se lamió la saliva y apretó de nuevo su polla sobre mi entrada húmeda.

—Maldita ramera, veo que todavía no tienes las cosas claras. Me dio un fuerte azote y aumentó el ritmo. —Mmm, tan apretado...

Una oleada de lujuria me recorrió y ,en un acto reflejo, contraje mi vagina. Soltó un fuerte gemido seguido por otro azote en el trasero para que relajara los músculos y pudiera moverse en mi interior. Su potencia y resistencia eran increíbles, me hacía gemir con cada movimiento.

Grite, maldije y sollocé. No podía creer cómo había acabado en esa situación, se correría en cualquier momento, lo notaba y no podía zafarme. Se me emborronaba la mente, intentaba luchar pero me tenía fuertemente agarrada por las caderas y mis fuerzas se desvanecía a cada vaivén.

—No intentes resistirte, yo te haré saber cuando hayamos terminado…

—NOO, —grité alarmada—, Por fa- vor; fue lo único que pude vocalizar en un grito a medio camino entre un orgasmo. Jadeó en lo que pareció una risa y siguió bombeando.

—Algo no está funcionando si todavía eres capaz de articular palabras.

Mi conciencia se separó de este mundo abrumada por el placer, solo oía sus jadeos y de repente un calor desconocido dentro de mí.

—Maldito seas, —alcancé a decir en un susurro.

—¿Qué es lo que dices rubita? Saboreaba el control de la situación hasta el último momento. —¿Todavía quieres más? . —Decía mientras se deslizaba fuera de mí, muy lentamente. Hasta que solo quedó observar su obra.

—Ahaa! —Otro gemido—. Agachada con las caderas levantadas y las piernas bien abiertas, no obstante la cabeza girada, con la mirada siempre fija en su cara. Parecía un demonio rojo, y estaba convencida de que lo era si no fuera por la certeza de que sangraba. Las gotas de sudor resbalan por su pecho, por toda su piel pálida iluminada por el brillo de las velas dando a parar sobre mi piel, mezclándose.

Mi corazón estaba agitado y notaba cómo chorreaba su flujo fuera de mí. Me sentía traicionada, era la recompensa por lo estúpida y despreocupada que había sido. Una parte de mí se oscureció por ello pero otra empezaba a arder.

—Te has portado muy bien pequeña, prefiero a las que se resisten. —Rió. Es más divertido, sabes. Hacía tiempo que no me desahogaba tanto.

Antes de que pudiera responder me restregó un trozo de sábana limpiando todos los fluidos derramados. No pude evitar gemir, la zona seguía sensible por toda la actividad. Otra risotada ronca, —Si fuera por mí seguiríamos toda la noche pero mañana hay mucho que hacer.

Me avergonzaba de mi misma. Sabía que era peligroso pero no podía estarme cayada.

—Maldito bastardo, debería haber dejado que murierais en la tormenta, ahora solo tendría que enterrar vuestros cadáveres insertados por un rayo. La consecuencia fue un fuerte azote en el trasero que hizo que bajara la posición sobre el colchón.

Se abalanzó contra mi cuerpo como un lobo que acorrala a un cervatillo hasta que su cara quedó frente a la mía, sin apenas espacio entre ambos, sentía su respiración. El miedo me invadía pero debía mantenerme firme, no bajé la mirada en ningún momento. Su mirada dura se tornó en curiosa y con esa voz grave dijo: —Shuuh, esa bonita boca debería aprender lo que le conviene decir, pero tranquila te enseñaré a usarla para algo más útil. Me subió el mentón, casi rozaba sus labios.

—Partiremos en unos días —continuó—, y además de los preparativos no creas que no vamos a enseñarte a complacer a un hombre. Bajó su enorme mano desde mi mentón hacia el pecho, por el vientre, hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Acarició el punto exacto arrancándome un suspiro. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerme enloquecer de placer. Le gustaba oírme gemir bajo su contacto y era ágil con los dedos. Pero siguió bajando, apretando contra mi trasero hasta llegar a la abertura del ano. Grite de dolor cuando introdujo un dedo.

—Shuu, ya está. No finjas que no lo has disfrutado. ¿Crees que eres una inocente niña a la que han asaltado? —Rió. Solo eres una zorrita que esperaba por un buen revolcón. Estabas tan mojada cuando llegué que ni siquiera me ha hecho falta frotarte. —Grité.

—¿Duele? Más te vale que te portes bien si no quieres que este dedo se convierta en mi verga dura. —Entonces sabrás lo que es de verdad. Podemos hacerlo fácil o, ya sabes la otra manera... Me dio un beso suave y se retiró, dejándome caliente y enfadada.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama, se cubrió con los pantalones y fue en dirección a la puerta. Me quedé allí tumbada, las piernas me temblaban.

—Al menos espero que no decidáis matarme cuando no pueda ni caminar estando en cinta . —Dije escupiendo cada palabra como veneno.

Cerró la puerta delante de él y se giró. Una sonrisa de medio lado le atravesó la cara.

—No aprendes eh. —Estúpida ramera, las hiervas que tomaste de nuestras alforjas eran té, en efecto pero evitarán que te quedes preñada. ¿De verdad crees que somos tan estúpidos?—Una ramera preñada no valdría ni la mitad—. Tienes mucho que aprender, pero nosotros te enseñaremos, y cuando suceda tendrás todos los vástagos de pelo rojo que desees. Entonces se marchó y yo me desplomé agotada sobre el colchón. —¿Fue eso una promesa?

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta, iba bajando victorioso por la escalinata de madera, cubierto sólo por la sábana y los pantalones a medio abrochar.

—¿Cómo ha ido? Parecía sana y bastante resistente. —Dijo el tipo del parche, sentado al lado de la chimenea.

—Así es, es fuerte y obstinada. Nos dará problemas pero confío en poder contenerla. —Contestaba mientras caminaba por la estancia oscura para terminar desplomándose en un sofá junto al fuego.

—Me jugaba el cuello a que merecería la pena, nadie que hubiera sobrevivido solo tanto tiempo dejaría perder su forma de vida sin luchar. Necesitábamos a alguien así.

—Le he dado duro y aun así no se ha desmallado ni una sola vez. ¡Incluso ha intentado resistirse! Jajaja. Todavía tenemos que ver cómo funciona con los dos. —Oh dioses, tendrías que haberla visto, gemía como una perra! Estoy seguro de que me habría suplicado por más de no haber estado tan asustada. Se levantó y acercó un candelabro, junto con una cesta de fruta. Después se dejó caer de nuevo en el viejo sofá para seguir la conversación junto a su hermano.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? No he escuchado especial alboroto. Creía que tendrías que atarla, esa chica es muy activa.

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. —Dijo mientras se llevaba una uva a la boca—. Subí al primer piso con sigilo, por si la encontraba en alerta. La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía verla tumbada. Parecía que estaba distraída leyendo o algo así, balanceando las piernas, dejando entrever cuanto necesitaba. Solo llevaba el camisón entallado por el corsé, los pechos se derramaban fuera de la prenda y aún tenía los ligueros atados. —Resopló. Era una buena visión te lo aseguro... Ya subía excitado pensando en que iba a pasar pero cuando entré ah...

—Jajaja —Interrumpió el hermano. Bastardo con suerte! Llevas todo este tiempo más caliente que el atizador de esta chimenea.

—¿Vas a dejar que acabe la historia? Gruñó molesto. Cuando entré se giró hacia mí, ni siquiera intentó cubrirse. ¿Estaría pensando en esto? Se tocó el bulto de los pantalones. Llevé el trozo de gasa que te pedí por si las cosas se complicaban, pero no hizo falta. Le dije que necesitaba su ayuda y me fui acercando poco a poco. Hubo unos segundos de desconcierto cuando llegué al borde, entonces antes de que pudiera atacar aproveché y salté encima, la sujeté para inmovilizarla con mi peso. El resto fue fácil. —Dijo con cara de satisfacción.

—Bien, espero que no la hayas lastimado. Si no nos la quedamos sería un problema que tuviera marcas, valdría mucho menos. Además no me gustaría que no pudiera moverse durante varios días. —Hablaba mientras se señalaba la pierna.

—¿Crees que soy imbécil? —Apenas la he tocado, cuando llegué a quitarle la ropa interior ya estaba bien mojada. Solo tuve que rasgar un poco el vestido, manosear ciertas zonas y el resto fue dejarse llevar. Ya te he dicho que se resistió un poco pero solo le dí una advertencia.

— No vale la pena discutir, la tormenta comienza alejarse y debemos empezar a preparar la partida. Mañana será un día largo.


	5. Compensación

Los días siguientes sí que fueron de verdad duros.

Por la mañana me dolía todo el cuerpo, resentido por aquella noche que ahora parecía lejana. No quería salir del cuarto para hacer frente a la realidad, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a amedrentarme y convertirme en un animalillo herido y asustado. Y ya sabemos cómo actúan los animales heridos cuando se sienten amenazados: o se paralizan o atacan. Me armé de coraje y decidí cambiar mi ropa deshilachada por un vestido limpio; Craso error, estaba tan dolorida en la zona de las caderas que apenas era capaz de doblar el tronco y menos para atar los nudos. No tenía opción, bajaría a comer algo y más tarde intentaría preparar un baño, —Eso es, el calor me aliviaría.

Encontré todo oscuro y tranquilo, tampoco sé qué esperaba encontrar. Pasé por delante de una ventana cerrada por el temporal en cuyo reflejo encontré a una muchacha frágil, su vestido hecho girones revoloteaba a su alrededor y el pelo dorado brillaba como una corona enmarcando su mirada. Realmente necesitaba ese baño.

Despejado el ensimismamiento miré a mi alrededor en busca de señales que me indicasen dónde se encontraban aquellos rufianes. Caminé hacia la claridad de la luz que irradiaba en la cocina.

—Parece que por fin te has levantado —se escuchó una voz al fondo. Al oírla no pude evitar crepitar. Puse mi cara más indiferente y contesté con con un vulgar buenos días, tenía hambre, no me apetecía seguir el juego y había cosas que hacer. Sin ni si quiera darles una mirada llegué hasta la encimera de la cocina. —No tienes buen aspecto, hay café recién hecho. Me sirvió una taza y me la dejó justo delante, también había leche caliente con canela en la estufa, cerveza, queso y algo de fruta.

—Bien, me alegra saber que te encuentras en condiciones. Mi hermano necesita que atiendas su herida. Lo notaba detrás de mí, notaba su calor y la respiración. Pasó una mano por debajo de mi brazo, la leve presión de su pecho en mi espalda me ponía nerviosa. Cogió una manzana y se largó. Solté aire.

La herida estaba curándose favorablemente, no así el humor del enfermo. La gente que es activa por naturaleza les vuelve locos estar postrados y más si el resto lo pasaba bien. Parecía que tenía cierto resquemor por perderse toda la diversión. Le cambié la venda e ignoré sus comentarios, ya había aguantado suficiente.

—He hecho todo lo que me habéis pedido ahora quiero que me ayudes.—dije lo más decidida posible sin parecer suplicante. —Necesito llenar la bañera.

—Claro rubita, iba a dejar que descansaras pero si quieres más yo…

—A Solas! —Lo frené, clavándose la mirada. No puedo hacerlo sola, necesito que me ayudes. Después haré lo que quieras pero, duele… toqué la parte baja de mi espalda, no puedo cargar sola con los cubos.

Me miró de arriba a abajo y con un ademán de cabeza aceptó. Llenamos varios barreños con agua del pozo para calentarlos al fuego, también cogí las piedras calientes que siempre dejaba en el hogar. Acerque una mesita de madera con todo lo que pudiera necesitar, toallas, jabón, bálsamos. Y ya podía empezar.

Suspiré con resignación, esperaba que el agua caliente calmara mi dolor. Por el momento intenté volver a desatarme el corsé sin éxito.

—Ven aquí, Le llamé. El pelirrojo se había quedado detrás de la puerta, vigilando que no hiciera nada sospechoso.—Ayúdame con esto. —Le miré de reojo. Al observarme puso una media sonrisa y acudió sin decir palabra. Me retiré el pelo a la espera.

—Esto podría ser así de fácil siempre sabes. Sentía su cuerpo envolverme detrás de mí.

Sus manos aunque un poco toscas eran habilidosas. Un tirón final, me quejé y él bajó los dedos por la espalda, retirando toda la cinta que había quedado suelta al desatar el corsé. Acariciando la piel, bajando, pasando por los hoyuelos del final de la espalda, la cadera, hasta llegar al final. La prenda cayó al suelo y sólo se escuchó un violento suspiro que me asustó. A continuación sentí otra vez el tacto cálido, agachó un poco la cabeza y apenas pude escuchar un —Lo siento.

Dejé de sentir su contacto de repente y se retiró, entonces pude ver el reflejo en el espejo: tenía dos moretones bien marcados a cada lado de las caderas, sorteados por alguno más pequeño que hacía la forma de la mano. Me estremecí al verlo. El camisón estaba rasgado dejando ver la piel desnuda.

Nunca había visto algo así, cómo podía haber ejercido esa presión sobre otra persona. Los tonos violáceos y rojos resaltaban sobre el pulcro marfil de la piel. Me llevé la mano a la boca y giré en su busca pero ya no estaba. Le odié por ello, y por no enfrentarme. Era la prueba de que todo era verdad y no un mal sueño.

Me sumergí en el agua caliente esperando que me engullera.

* * *

Los días pasaban, me trataban bien, con amabilidad, al menos mientras colaboraba en sus exigencias y ejercía de sanadora con el que tenía la pierna herida. No volvieron a tocarme, al menos no así. La Tormenta empezaba a dar señales de tregua por lo que cumplieron sus amenazas: La torre estaba siendo saqueada, era insoportable ver cómo dos bandidos destruían el lugar que tanto me costó convertir en un hogar. Primero empaquetamos todo lo realmente útil, utensilios, medicinas, telas, jabones y comida. De todas mis pertenencias me correspondía un único bulto que se pudiera transportar fácilmente pues lo más seguro es que viajáramos a pie o a caballo.

Una tarde o mañana, no podría afirmarlo con seguridad pues a causa del tiempo parecía que estábamos viviendo una noche continua, estaba remendando unos vestidos cuando irrumpieron en la habitación de la segunda planta.

Traté de ignorarlos, estarían rebuscando más objetos de valor por la torre.

—Aquí no hay nada más, —les dije con voz firme. Me miraron con una sonrisa altiva y luego entre ellos.

—Ya hemos encontrado lo que buscamos. Uno de ellos pasó su mano sutilmente por mi pelo mientras se colocaba detrás de mi silla. No sabía qué se traían entre manos o tal vez no quería saberlo. —Solo queremos que te sientas cómoda, ya que pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos. —Dijo el que tenía detrás. Le di una mirada de soslayo.

—Somos hombres comprensibles, —continuó el otro—, y solo queremos devolverte el favor.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué estaba pasando!?

De repente el tipo que tenía delante se arrodilló frente a mí, era el del parche en el ojo, el que tenía la pierna herida. Al parecer estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, apenas cojeaba. El que tenía a mis espaldas me sujeto fuerte por los hombros para que estuviera quieta. Entonces el que estaba arrodillado empezó a subirme la falda.

El contacto de su boca con mi piel, no sabía cómo describirlo, esa sensación, era cálido pero brusco, firme. No tardó en llegar donde quería, parecía que la paciencia y el control no eran partes de su personalidad. No obstante la boca era ágil, se me escapó un gemido cuando rozó mi ingle. Cogí aire, resulta que lo estaba conteniendo sin darme cuenta. Paró y se separó un poco, entonces con un fuerte tirón rasgó la falda para tener un mejor acceso.

Una de las manos que me sujetaba por los hombros se deslizó por el cuello y bajó hasta la entrepierna. No pude contener el gemido seguido por un estremecimiento bajo su brazo y una leve risa por su parte. Me acarició un poco y en un reflejo, con la mano que me había liberado, me sujeté a ese mismo brazo convirtiéndolo en mi punto de apoyo.

El hermano agachado me separó las piernas y siguió trabajando. Estaba muy excitada cuando bajó mi ropa interior, la habitación que me rodeaba se iba disolviendo, solo quedaba el calor que me corroía por dentro y una sensación que me subía por el cuerpo.

Comenzó a lamer el interior con la lengua, no podía contra eso, mientras el otro no paraba de masajear. Era increíble cómo se complementaban. El de mi espalda retiró la mano para que el otro tuviera más espacio de acción.

—¡No! logré decir en un momento de respiro, necesitaba ese punto de apoyo o no sabría si podría resistir. Al ver mi reacción el otro pelirrojo me soltó del todo, con una mano volvió a la misma posición mientras que con la otra masajeaba mi pecho.

El movimiento que me salía por naturaleza era arquear la espalda, mis gemidos inundaban la sala y al final solo me quedó doblar el cuello hacia arriba. Abrí los ojos y me encontré de bruces con la mirada del que me había follado. Me miraba con una expresión irónica, le encantaba ver cómo eran capaces de ahogar mi resistencia.

Aceleró, esta vez usando también sus dedos y no paró hasta que llegué al orgasmo.

-Qué dulce, dijo mientras me miraba y se relamía por encima de mis piernas.

Yo jadeaba pero mi reacción a aquel comentario no fue otro que agarrarle por su pelo rojo, las palabras no fluían como quería y sólo atiné a decirle. —Limpia todo esto! Y, obedientemente, volvió a agachar su cabeza entre mis piernas.

* * *

—Espero que te haya gustado esto. Dijo el que me tenía sujeta. Cuando quieras estaremos dispuestos a complacerte.

—Largo! Entonces desaparecieron por la curva de la escalera, dejándome sola aún jadeando.

Maldije ese momento, de todos los lugares dónde podían haber acabado tuvo que ser entre mis piernas. Suspiré. Sabía que todos estos juegos solo eran una tentativa para que hiciera lo que ellos querían, sabía que se la ponía muy dura que me resistiera para luego acabar suplicando… Hasta que usé su propio juego para hacer exactamente lo mismo.


	6. El Calor Del Fuego

_Ana Alcaide- Era Oscuro._

* * *

Me desperté, al parecer a causa del frío. Tenía una mínima parte del cuerpo al descubierto y la brisa que se colaba entre las grietas de la pared no perdonaban. Era temprano pero había suficiente luz para adivinar que ya hacía algunas horas que había amanecido. Olía a leña y a ese frescor propio de las mañanas de arrullé con las mantas buscando calor pero no lo encontré. Ningún ruido, ningún ronquido a mi alrededor. —Ya… Anoche dormí aquí, no salí de la habitación—, decidí quedarme sola a meditar pese al frío. Era temprano sí, pero no lo suficiente como para que no me hubieran despertado. Un miedo desconocido e irracional me invadió el cuerpo. Era extraño que me dejaran a solas tanto tiempo y más aún a punto de emprender viaje con la de trabajo que había por hacer.

Decidí levantarme e ir a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Me anudé un corsé sencillo por encima del vestido de lino, el frío se metía por los huesos, tendría suerte si no caía enferma después de pasar la noche en ese cuarto, mi cuarto. Un precio escaso por descansar la mente de esos dos de salir a la búsqueda me tiré una manta gruesa por encima para mantener el calor corporal en el exterior, tal vez dentro de la cama era suficiente pero el resto de la casa seguiría fría después de extinguirse el fuego del hogar por la noche.

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa la temperatura era cálida y agradable, la lumbre chisporroteaba. Bajé unos escalones, atenta, se oía movimiento y asomé el cuezo por la barandilla. En efecto, dos hombres pelirrojas trajinaban con las sartenes junto a la lumbre. Estaban conversando así que me quedé lo más quieta que pude intentando escuchar:

—Debemos ir con cuidado, es lista. —Decía una de la voces.

—Sí, forzarla es una opción pero si la presionamos demasiado sería contraproducente. No sabemos cómo puede actuar a la larga, puede que se vuelva en nuestra contra.

—No lo permitiremos, ha sido una suerte encontrarla y no nos podemos permitir desaprovechar la oportunidad. No habrá otra vez. Hay que seguir con el plan, no hay tiempo para retrasos.

¿Para qué demonios me necesitaban? No sabía de qué estaban hablando y eso me ponía de los nervios. Si tanto me necesitaban ¿por qué no obligarme a hacer lo que fuera que quisiesen sin más? Esto conllevaba algo más y tendría que averiguarlo por mí misma.

—Sí, debemos zanjar algunos asuntos cuanto antes. El invierno se acerca y estamos todavía muy lejos.

—No creo que ella esté preparada.

— Tampoco nosotros si no nos damos prisa, además sabrá arreglárselas. Lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora ¿no? Eso no es lo que más me preocupa, es demasiado fácil dejarse llevar cuando miras debajo de la falda. Ya me entiendes. —Rieron—.

Estaba apoyada contra la pared cuando se me resbaló la manta, hizo un ruido sordo y al mirar hacia el final de la escalera uno de ellos me vio.

—Oh Buenos días querida, justo hablábamos de ti. —Dijo con su voz ronca. —Contaba con que te levantarías temprano. —Sonrió—.

—¿Qué tramáis? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Ya que no quisiste bajar esta noche a acompañarnos queríamos darte una sorpresa.

—No me gustan vuestras sorpresas. —Les lancé con una mirada de reproche.

—Solo íbamos a llevarte el desayuno.

Se retiró y pude ver el desastre, todos los suministros que guardaba en la alacena estaban desperdigados, junto a trastes y fardos preparados. La mesa estaba llena de comida, aquella que estaba destinada a perecer. Esto solo hacía más real la hora de la partida. Apreté los ojos un momento y seguí adelante, eso era lo que hacía siempre de todas formas no.

Me senté a la mesa.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Me dijo el que tenía el parche, —No dejas de mirar hacia ese lado, —señaló con la cabeza. —Si es por todo eso bueno, te será más útil en una alforja que pudriéndose en un cajón créeme. Me echó la manta por encima.

—Suspiré. —No sé hacia dónde nos dirigimos y ni siquiera sé por qué me lleváis. Hice una pausa pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta seguí con mi speech. —Ya me habéis utilizado, tu pierna está casi curada y habéis saqueado toda la torre, qué más queréis de mí.

El de las patillas se levantó en un movimiento rápido y lentamente rodeó la mesa mientras hablaba:

—¿No es obvio? Verás, es como el que encuentra un buen cuchillo, nadie lo dejaría donde lo ha encontrado, si no que lo llevaría siempre consigo para cuando lo pudiera necesitar. —Se sentó sobre la esquina de la mesa a mi lado—. ¿No es así? Metió un cuchillo en el tarro de miel—. Tú pequeña eres ese cuchillo, pero recubierto de dulce caramelo. —En vez de untar un trozo de pan se lo llevó a la boca y lo lamió sin perderme de vista. La miel goteó en la mesa.

No lo podía creer. Sabía que me obligarían a ir con ellos pero me largaría en cuanto pudiera, no iba a servir en ningún fin desquiciado. Me levanté y maldije mientras escupí delante de él. Iba hacia el baño cuando alcanzó a agarrarme del brazo frenándome.

—Eeh eh, a qué viene esta rabieta. ¿No eras tú la que quería largarse de este agujero? Y para hacerlo tienes pocas opciones rubita, haz lo que quieras pero piénsalo bien. —Me agarró de la cintura y con la otra mano se apoyaba contra la pared, por encima de mi cabeza, acorralándome mientras se acercarme más—. »Solo te aconsejo que sea por las buenas, bajó la mano hasta hundirla en mi pelo, sabes que lo pasaríamos bien. En cambio por las malas... bueno espero que recuerdes nuestra charla la noche que nos acostamos.

Su voz era suave y calmada pero sus palabras cortaban como un cristal roto.

Un sudor frío me corrió por la espalda.

 **...**

A la noche aguanté despierta todo lo que pude con el fin de que la chimenea me calentara los huesos. Empezaba a quedarme dormida y para mí era una sensación peligrosa, más aún después de la conversación de esa mañana. Finalmente subí hasta el dormitorio, era mi territorio, mi refugio helado. Quién sabe si volvería de nuevo una vez marchara de aquí.

Me tumbé con todas y cada una de las mantas que disponía, pero aquella noche hacía tanto frío que no paraba de tiritar y darme espasmos. Si me quedaba dormida ahí enfermaría o incluso moriría. Al ser una habitación fuera del núcleo principal de la torre no recibía apenas calor, había que calentarla individualmente, un lujo que no nos podíamos permitir a falta de suministros. No conseguía calentarme el cuerpo, las horas pasaban y se me aletargaban todos los músculos.

Al fin decidí aventurarme. Era noche cerrada ya, con una piel gruesa me cubrí y bajé hacia la chimenea, todo el hueco estaba ocupado por un colchón improvisado de mantas y pieles. Notaba el calor a cada paso. Iba hacia la boca del lobo, la única luz que se podía ver era la que desprendían las brasas, bajas pero aún activas. Tenía miedo de hacerlos enfadar, eran como dos bestias imprevisibles que podían atacar. La piel que llevaba pesaba y estaba agotada por la jornada así qué bajé rápido pero con cautela, tanto que casi me hace caer. Poco a poco, paso a paso me acerqué hasta la linde de la luz y sin decir nada me arrodillé junto al fuego. No sabía si acurrucarme a un lado o quedarme a los pies cuando uno de los hombres giró su cuerpo hacia mí. Sorprendido por el repentino tacto frío abrió los ojos y perdí toda opción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se restregó una mano sobre los ojos—. ¡Estás helada!

Sonó como una reprimenda que hizo que me paralizara. El hombre estaba en ese momento de aturdimiento en que despiertas de un sueño profundo antes de tiempo. Hubo un momento de alarma y bajé la cabeza sin decir una palabra y sin saber qué hacer. Me miraba fijamente, podía notarlo. Suspiró.

—Ven aquí, —me dijo con un susurro de resignación—. Subió la manta que lo cubría, dejando ver el pecho desnudo y salpicado de pecas. Me sorprendió oír su voz, rompiendo el silencio de la estancia.

Por un segundo una sombra de duda pasó por mi cabeza pero rápidamente fue sustituida por el calor del contacto de la piel. En cuanto deslicé mi cuerpo por el hueco que me dejaba y entré en contacto con su calor dio un respingo al notar el contraste. Sin decir nada me subió un poco el vestido con su enorme mano, —me alarmé—para luego agarrarme del trasero y atraerme hacia su cuerpo. Notaba en su pecho el aroma familiar del jabón de lavanda que hacía y fui relajándome, parecía extraño, era la primera vez que dormía con un hombre. Notaba su respiración en el pelo, y así se mantuvo hasta que se fue volviendo más lenta y pausada.

—Podría ser así siempre. Deberías haber bajado antes...

A pesar de todo la sensación era tan agradable. Poco a poco iba entrando en calor y los músculos se iban relajando. Iba a darme la vuelta para acomodarme pero su brazo me sujetaba con fuerza, así que solo pude estirar los brazos, pasarlos sobre su cuerpo y quedarme dormida en el balanceo de su respiración. Tal vez los malos no fueran tan malos y tal vez no era una opción tan mala para conseguir mi fin.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer y las primeras luces ya iluminaban la estancia lo suficiente para poder distinguir las formas, en parte. Desperté vagamente, en la linde entre el sueño y la realidad. Se me había dormido un brazo que estiré hasta liberarlo por encima de la colcha y una brisa fría me dio en la cara. Agradaba después del calor que acumulaba. Trepé hasta colocar mi cabeza a la misma altura que la del hombre que se afanaba por mantenerme cerca, aunque apenas ejerciera fuerza sobre mi cuerpo me gustaba su contacto. Por lo que no me preocupé por retirar la mano que había dejado sobre mí.

Era extraño verlo dormir, sus facciones se suavizaban y ,casi, se veía vulnerable. El sueño era una fase fascinante, realmente curioso, era algo tan humano...

Comencé a llorar de repente, no paraba de preguntarme a mí misma cómo había acabado así. Cómo dos desconocidos pudieron arrancar tanto de mi interior, cómo pudieron hacerme sentir tantas cosas a la vez y tan contrarias al mismo tiempo: Miedo, Odio, Atracción, Rabia, Seguridad, Deseo … Sentimientos que jamás pensé que afloraran en mí en esta torre. ¿Había siquiera vivido hasta ahora? O solo un largo letargo...

Quería estrangularlo hasta morir y a la vez abrazarme a él hasta que me quedara dormida todas las noches de mi vida. Junté mi frente con la suya y suspiré.

Qué iba a ser de mí…


	7. La Madera Arde

**Habían vuelto a involucrarme en sus juegos.**

Estaba tan húmeda.

Las brasas de la mañana chisporroteaban cerca de mí, sentía el calor intenso de mi cuerpo; Gemí y resonó en forma de eco a través de la estancia medio vacía. Podía verlos desnudos y erectos provocándome, insistiendo para que cayera en su trampa.

Me habían hecho masturbarme en su presencia. El chantaje consistía en que o me tocaba o podían hacerlo ellos mismos. Huir era la alternativa fácil, encerrarme, pero tampoco serviría de nada, tarde o temprano tendrían lo que querían y sería peor. Mi orgullo me lo impedía pero estaba tan caliente, si solo me dejara llevar un poco... ¡NO! Si caía una sola vez ya no podría salir de su extorsión, resistiría, era como una forma de tortura. Goteaba desde mi coño hasta la alfombra, estiré la espalda y balanceé la cadera, sentí que un poco de flujo me desbordaba — _Mmm_. Si me obligaban a hacerlo ellos sufrirían también las ansias. No iba a dejarme manipular sin consecuencias.

Ni me rozarían si no se lo rogaba, ese era el trato. Su juego consistía en hacerme llegar hasta el límite para que me rindiera a sus intereses, si me abandonara al placer sería débil por lo que nada impediría que lo intentaran tantas veces como quisieran y así convertirme en su perra obediente y sumisa. Era difícil creer en su palabra, lo sé, pero su gigantesco ego demostraba que lo cumplirían; Supongo que era lo único que teníamos, esa confianza ciega entre nosotros.

—Solo una palabra. Con una palabra podríamos hacer que acabara todo .

— ¡Largaos! Ya era bastante difícil resistir viendo sus erecciones. Para colmo mi mente no paraba de recordarme las embestidas profundas del primer encuentro , el placer que no estaba dispuesta a admitir. —Si queréis que colabore no me voy a convertir en vuestro juguete.

—No lo veas así, tómalo como una colaboración, algo más íntimo. Así podríamos conocernos mejor y saber complacerte.

Cerré las piernas y me giré para mirarlos, —¡Basta, largaos! —Jadeé—. La atracción física era muy real, pero no por encima de mi integridad. Estaba luchando contra instintos primitivos.

—No podrás evitarnos siempre, todavía recuerdo tus gemidos debajo de mí, —acarició su falo—. Eres una zorra orgullosa pero tarde o temprano te unirás a nosotros y por propia voluntad. Continuó masageándose hasta que su abdomen se contrajo y un grueso chorro se derramó por la madera del suelo.

— Ahora vístete, acabaremos de recoger hoy. Y limpia eso cuando termines.

* * *

Esa misma noche planeé mi propio motín, ya no aguantaría más su arrogancia infundada. Las sensaciones me desbordaban, seguía excitada y furiosa, solo quería hacer que se doblegaran y mostrarles el gran error que habían cometido aprovechándose de todas esas personas de aspecto débil. No obstante me tranquilicé, necesitaba de sangre fría para resolver todo esto. No podía permitirme desquiciarme.

Eran descuidados y jamás pensaron que en mis circunstancias podía levantar un dedo en su contra o, si llegaba el caso, no tendría ninguna posibilidad en cuanto a fuerza. En eso llevaban razón, tenía las de perder en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lo que no se esperaban era otro tipo de cuerpo a cuerpo. Ese mismo día me aseguré de que bebieran en exceso, de hecho acabaron con las reservas de sidra y vino por lo que no estarían en sus mejores condiciones. Todo según el plan. No podríamos llevárnoslo todo, había que aprovechar, se lo serví de buena gana. Querían que fuera su zorra, pues lo sería y de las malas.

Confirmando mi teoría no se apreciaba movimiento en la sala, cuando se estaban quedando K.O por el alcohol me escabullí con la escusa de recoger. Salí del cuarto de baño andando entre las sombras, sólo se oía el crepitar de las llamas y una respiración fuerte. Fui a refugiarme detrás de la mesa de madera maciza en la cocina, desde allí podía observarlos perfectamente. Uno de ellos estaba dormido sobre el sofá grande con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, mientras que el otro permanecía en la butaca de al lado con la pierna en alto sobre un tocón de leña, estaba adormilado pero no dormido. Miré alrededor, los cuchillos estaban dentro de un cajón, demasiado expuesto y ruidoso. A mi alcance lo único que tenía era una sartén de hierro desgastada, serviría.

Empujada por el odio y la sangre que me hervía salí de mi escondrijo, la falda blanca se deslizaba por la oscuridad como un fantasma en las sombras. Evitando exponerme a la luz directa de la chimenea me dispuse detrás del sillón grande. Sin perder de vista al gemelo lisiado arranqué una tira del vestido en un movimiento rápido, se revolvió en la butaca pero no me advirtió, continué la tarea y até la tira de su muñeca al sofá. _Raas_ , otro desgarro. Resonó más de lo que había pensado y el de la butaca me vio. Demasiado lento, cuando empezó a increparme ya tenía la otra muñeca atada y la sartén estaba cayendo sobre su pierna herida. El grito despertó al que estaba dormido.

Me senté encima de modo que mi propio peso pudiera inmovilizarlo el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera deslizarme sobre su regazo, acercarme a su oído y susurrarle:

—Si vuelves a gritar o intentar levantarte puedo destrozarte la pierna del mismo modo que pude cosértela. Le agarre del pelo de la nuca echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para que me mirara directamente, al parecer todavía sentía el dolor del golpe. Asintió levemente y le solté.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué han sido esos gritos? —Bramó el que se encontraba atado.

—Maldición, —dije entre dientes—, confiaba en ocuparme de ese más tarde.

Me pegué más al cuerpo de mi "víctima", hacia el lado derecho del parche y le susurré:

—Tócame. Sus manos se posaron nerviosas sobre mi cintura y comenzó a subir un poco el vestido, fingí gemir.—Miéntele o te quedarás sin pierna, — le susurré con los labios prácticamente lamiendo su oreja mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo.

El tipo dudó a la vez que el hermano empezó a forcejear al verse inmovilizado. Ejercía tanta fuerza que pudo mover el sofá. Me separé un poco de él.

—Qué bonito, hermanos y ladrones que no se traicionan entre ellos. Está bien, a ver qué encontramos por aquí. —Metí la mano en los bolsillos—, nada... _Mmm_ ¿Y aquí? —Metí la mano fría en su pantalón, rocé su miembro a propósito. Gruñó. —Creo que aquí tampoco pero ya llegaremos a eso , le dediqué una sonrisa maliciosa. —A ver por… aquí. Bingo! Escondía un cuchillo enganchado al cinturón.

El pelirrojo atado estaba frenético. Agarré de nuevo al hombre por el pelo y le acerqué el cuchillo al cuello.

—Cálmate o puede que tenga que tomar medidas y sería una pena. —Su mirada era de advertencia—.

—Está bien Brom, hagamos lo que dice.

—Si Brom, haz caso a tu hermano. —Le lancé una mirada de provocación mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula a su gemelo—.

—Como se te ocurra hacerle daño…

—Tranquilo, solo quiero que juguemos un poco. —Solté a mi rehén—. Bien ahora tócame. Sabía que seguía doliéndole el golpe de la pierna, calculé el espacio necesario para golpearlo fuera del rango del desgarro pero lo suficiente como para que le repercutiera.—Seré "dulce" si me lo pones fácil. Puse una mano en su pecho para ponerme derecha. Eché un vistazo hacía abajo, llevaba el corsé medio desatado y no paraba de mirarlo; Tampoco tenía alternativa puesto que procuraba pegarme a él todo lo que podía. Seguía teniendo buena mano y pronto descubrió que llevaba menos prendas de lo que esperaba. -Jadeó-.

—Venías preparada. ¿Por qué haces esto? Solo tendrías que haberlo pedido, un dedo grueso se deslizó en mi interior. No pude contener el gemido.

—¿Crees que alguna vez hubiera tenido la mínima posibilidad, una oportunidad de estar por encima en todo esto? Já. —Un tirón y su camisa se abrió—. Para vosotros solo soy un juguete, una esclava de vuestros deseos y jamás me consideraríais una igual a no ser que yo os lo muestre… Tenía el pecho musculado, con pecas y cicatrices.

Antes de que pudiera replicar nada mi boca fue a parar a su mandíbula y después al grueso cuello, él por su lado aceleró el ritmo de la mano. Otro gemido. Notaba el bulto de sus pantalones, seguía estando muy excitada pero no lo ayudaría, prefería que sufriera la quemazón. Seguía retorciéndome bajo su tacto y encima de su regazo con ansia por lo que provocó, como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, desabrochara sus pantalones como pudo. La pierna inmovilizada no ayudaba y me estaba empezando a impacientar. Finalmente pudo sacar su erección del pantalón, estaba prácticamente sentada encima. Me incorporé un poco haciendo fuerza con las piernas, él me miraba rojo y excitado cuando agarré su polla. Un gruñido fuerte salió de su boca, la posicioné sobre mi entrada.

—Ahora habla! Apreté un poco mi mano entorno a su falo. ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí?

—¿Qu- qué haces?. Jadeaba.

—¿Quieres que siga verdad? —Notaba como se estremecía ante la idea de penetrarme—. Además quiero que me des las gracias por todo, por cuidar de tu herida, por comer de mi comida y por dejarte con vida.

—¿Qué? —Dijo confundido—. ¡Acabas de volver a partirme la pierna!

— Suplica que te perdone por todo lo que me habéis hecho, —le dije mientras apretaba su pene contra mis pliegues húmedos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás desesperado, se estaba volviendo loco. Aún tenía el cuchillo de la mano pero esto era más efectivo.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, seguía excitada y cómo deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Solo gimió, pero no pronunció palabra por lo que actué: —Si es lo que quieres… Empecé a levantarme pero justo cuando me separaba de su cuerpo me sujeto por las nalgas.

—No… No pares. —Jadeaba—. Te diré, so- lo déjame…

Pero antes de que terminara su balbuceo ya había bajado las caderas. Había entrado tan duro y profundo. Su ritmo era rápido y desesperado, tuve que sujetarme al respaldo del sofá. Aún así mi cabeza estaba despejada, un pensamiento extraño me invadía al verlo en ese estado desinhibido. Podría degollarle y ni siquiera le importaría. Era la primera vez que conseguía algo de una forma tan rastrera. ¿Siempre fui capaz de algo así? El Fin justifica los medios, al menos en este momento, tenía que garantizar mi seguridad.

Aguantó mucho más de lo que esperaba, tanto por el dolor de la pierna como por la excitación. Lo disfruté, pero no tanto físicamente como la sensación de dominio. Cuando acabó dejé que recuperara el aliento.

—Necesitamos un cómplice que se involucre, debemos conseguir un trato para llegar a la cabaña… Me acariciaba la espalda, por donde me sujetaba.

— Me eché hacia delante, ¿por qué yo? Podríais haber secuestrado a cualquier tabernera.

—Si, —suspiró—, pero tú tienes habilidades. Además estás sola, nadie te echaría de menos. No tienes una familia a la que apegarte. Podríamos acogerte.

La realidad era dolorosamente creíble.

—Esa cabaña de la que hablas es vuestro escondrijo ¿No es así?

—Hay que llegar antes de que caiga el invierno, —una voz ronca y cansada inundó la sala.

El hombre del sofá esperaba su turno, y parecía que tenía mucho más que contar.


	8. El Trato

— No debimos haberte subestimado, lo has dejado K.O.

Miré hacia la derecha, era el que estaba atado en el sofá. —Resoplé.

—¿Vas a contarme de qué va todo esto? No me importa con qué tipo de gente os relacionéis ni los trabajos que hagáis. Os ayudaré si vosotros me ayudáis.

—Ven aquí y agáchate, te diré cómo ayudarme.

 **Ignoré el comentario.**

Me puse delante de él, tiré del último nudo del corsé que cayó al suelo. Acto seguido con el cuchillo rajé lo que quedaba del vestido blanco, parecía una bata abierta.

—He visto muchas chicas desnudas antes rubita, no sé qué pretendes conseguir.

— Puede que hayas visto muchas chicas, pero apuesto a que ninguna te ha atado a un sofá.

—Por ello tienes toda mi atención. Estoy deseando que me enseñes de lo que eres capaz. —Su sonrisa helaba la sangre, a mí me atraía.

—No creas que no lo haré pero antes quiero saber en qué pretendíais involucrarme. —Me senté sobre él en el sofá, erguida, para poder alcanzar su rostro.

—Ya sabes más de lo que deberías, —rió funestamente—, ahora desátame antes de que te arrepientas de todo esto. —Gruño enfadado y se revolvió sobre el sillón.

—No te servirá de nada, son los nudos que uso para las trampas. —Me acerqué en un intento de intimidarle—. Escúchame, se acabaron los juegos. Te voy a contar lo que va a pasar, vas a cerrar la bocaza y oirás todo lo que tengo que decir;

Ahora mismo me necesitáis más que yo a vosotros… ¡Miraos! Uno maniatado y el otro lisiado, no llegaríais muy lejos. Pero podría ayudaros, es decir, a mí no me buscan podría ir a conseguir suministros a los pueblos o distraer a los guardias. Además, —le eché una mirada de arriba abajo, palpando sus abdominales con la mano—, podríamos pasarlo muy bien. —Susurré esta última parte.

 **Seguí con el papel.**

Bajé mi postura hasta que tuve el cuello a tiro, empecé besándolo, lento, para después morderlo. Apuesto a que nunca nadie le había hecho experimentar aquello de la misma manera, al menos eso me hacía pensar su reacción. Notaba como aumentaba su calor corporal, su nerviosismo.

— Parece que te cuesta hablar. ¿Por qué te resistes ahora? —Intenté presionar—. Es un trato fácil, solo estoy asegurando mi parte y, —mordida—, sé que lo estáis deseando.

Ya llevaba un collar de chupetones cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Y si me niego? —Jadeó—. Pero lejos de achantarse lo estaba disfrutando. Dio un tirón para poder acercarse más a mí. Tenía ganas de jugar y yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Lo tendréis difícil, 20 metros de caída hasta el suelo o…

—¿O? —Se le escapó un suspiro.

—O un pasadizo que baja por el interior de la torre. —Casi rozaba sus labios al hablar—. Jamás lo encontraréis sin mi ayuda! —Me levanté separando mi cuerpo del suyo—. Y con la herida en la pierna de aquel os deseo suerte bajando con una cuerda.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

—Quiero ir con vosotros, salir de esta torre, seguridad... —le giré la barbilla hacia mí—, y si se os ocurre volver a tocarme sin mi consentimiento o en todo caso lastimarme...

Se estaban volviendo violáceas las marcas que le había dejado por todo el pecho y el cuello. Sin agacharme me incliné hacía sus piernas, le lancé una mirada y aflojé el cinturón mientras hablaba pero ni se inmutó al hacerlo. No le duró mucho.

—Puedes despedirte de esto… _Uuhg_. —Gimió.

 **Se le estaba poniendo muy dura.**

* * *

—Sabes que nos conviene, escuché vuestra conversación. —Otro gemido seguido de un jadeo.

—Eres buena negociando. —Dijo agitado, su cara estaba roja de rabia y placer.

—Tú no me conoces.

—Por eso me gustas, eres impredecible. Aunque ¿qué pasaría si rompiera el trato? Podríamos obligarte a hacer todo lo que quisiéramos. _Mmm_

—Pero no lo haríais! ¿Sabes por qué? —Paré, eso no le gustó.

Me subí sobre sus piernas de nuevo, junté las manos detrás de su cabeza y le hablé pausadamente. No podía ponerme nerviosa su obstinación.

—No lo haríais porque entonces tendríais una esclava no un cómplice, y si decido no implicarme lo suficiente al final algún error podría poneros en un aprieto. No pienso convertirme en vuestra ramera. ¡Qué prefieres, una compañera fiel y entregada o una sirvienta rencorosa?

— Aceptaré si te comprometes a satisfacer nuestras necesidades…

—Ya lo estoy haciendo, —agarré de nuevo su miembro erecto con mi mano—. Y un 50% de todo.

—Una risa ronca inundó la estancia. No te pases rubita, Un 10% cuidaremos bien de ti.

—Ya he hecho por vosotros más de lo que os merecéis. Un 30% y terminamos con esto, —le lancé una mirada sugerente—. Estaba cansada, prácticamente recostada sobre su cuerpo. Solo un poco más.

—Eres una maldita bruja, —dijo resignado—. Está bien.

Notaba su piel húmeda por el esfuerzo de resistirse y me quedé un rato mirándole. —Sabes deberíamos sellar el trato, no con un contrato de papel claro, eso no valdría nada. Se me ocurre algo mejor…

Finalmente el trato se basaba en una colaboración incluyendo cuidados sanitarios, suministros y comida, a cambio de seguridad y un transporte fiable fuera de esta torre. Incluía sexo esporádico bajo mi consentimiento y el 30 de todo lo que consiguiéramos, sellado con un beso hambriento.

 **Estaba exhausto.**

—¿Crees que si te suelto serás una amenaza? —Le dije mientras subía un poco la cabeza para poder verle la cara.

— Cariño, aunque quisiera creo que no sería capaz de levantar los brazos por encima de mi cuerpo.

Le ofrecí una media sonrisa y me levanté de su regazo. Se sentía frío al contraste entre el calor de la piel y la gélida noche.

—Eh! ¿A dónde vas?¿No me dejarás así verdad? Eeeh!

— _Shuu_! Despertarás a los muertos si gritas así. Esto es por todo lo que me has hecho pasar, tranquilo se te bajará con el frío. Ahora vengo.

Me fui hasta la alacena.

Le oía maldecir a mis espaldas. Estaba más que satisfecha, la primera parte del plan había salido bastante bien.

Le tiré una manta por encima. —Sería estúpida si me fiara de tu palabra. —Le dije mientras cogía la daga y tiraba otra manta por encima a Byron que ya dormía.

—Intenta algo raro y olvídate de tu mano.

—Si me la cortas a ver cómo te desatarías tú sola el corsé.

—Bien jugada. —No pude evitar reírme—. Voy a quedarme aquí y no pienso perderos de vista.

Me quedé dormida en la alfombra delante del fuego.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente para mi sorpresa desperté sobre el cómodo sofá, arropada. Me había quedado dormida enseguida, demasiadas emociones para una noche. Había dormido de un tirón por el agotamiento y ahora no los veía por ningún lado.

Olía a café recién hecho.

Asustada me incorporé rápido para buscarlos. Como pude fui recogiendo piezas de ropa del suelo, me vestí y salí de la estancia ¿Cómo había podido dormir estando esos dos acechando? Solo fue necesario un pequeño vistazo para localizarlos. Respiré hondo.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¿Cómo os habéis desatado?

—Tenemos nuestros trucos, —se miraron—. Anda ven aquí, come algo.

Acepté la oferta, me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba hambrienta. Parece que después de poner las cartas sobre la mesa todo el mundo sabía a qué atenerse, por lo que el ambiente era extrañamente relajado. Todavía habría mentiras y manipulaciones pero por el momento nadie tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era.

—Oh mira a quién tenemos aquí, la pobre e indefensa chica de la torre. Aprendiste a cabalgar muy rápido vaquera.

—Deberías tener cuidado, a mi por lo menos no me buscan en medio reino. Dije con rin tintín.

—Por supuesto, no me gustaría que me amenazaras con otro puñal, ¿dónde lo llevas? ¿En el escote?

\- Ya te gustaría comprobarlo

\- Ya te gustaría que lo hiciera

\- Hazlo, ven y agáchate, aquí delante, te dejaré que metas el hocico como el perro que eres.

Cruzó de una zancada el espacio que había entre ambos y me agarró del cuello con una sola mano. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer fuerza para sentir la presión del enfado.

—Mide tus palabras, aún podemos hacerte daño.

— ¿Me vas a castigar por portarme mal? Si vas a hacerlo que sea en la cama, al menos te esforzarías en hacerlo bien.

—Eres una Zorra muy caliente. —Dijo mientras soltaba mi cuello.

— ¿No es lo que queríais? —Les dediqué una media sonrisa antes de acabar el té.


	9. El Bosque I

Empacamos todo lo que tuviera una posible utilidad o al menos se pudiera vender. Me ayudaron a levantar la losa del suelo que llevaba hasta las escaleras ocultas del interior de la torre, hacía años que no bajaba ahí. Había viejas antorchas de brea, lo bastante secas como para prenderlas. Cuando llegamos abajo tenía el pecho comprimido y sin darme cuenta aguantaba el aliento. El suelo estaba inundado por las filtraciones del río, lleno de plantas y de musgo húmedo, una tenue luz se filtraba a través de los huecos entre las piedras de la puerta tapiada.

Yo sola nunca hubiera podido destaparla, había rocas del tamaño de mi cabeza e incluso más grandes, pero con la ayuda de mis nuevos compañeros no tardamos en despejar la salida. Era extraño, no recordaba haber entrado o salido nunca por aquella puerta sin embargo sabía dónde se encontraba. Dudé un momento pero finalmente di un paso hacia el exterior. El valle estaba en calma y la pradera repleta de hojas, palos e incluso algún árbol caído.

Es el momento, partiremos en unas horas y decido pasarlas tumbada en mi cama, observando la ventana que tanto me gusta y el sonido del viento colándose. Hasta que vienen a por mí.

Rápido e indoloro. Dejé todo cuanto conocía en busca de algo más. No sería fácil, tampoco sabía si merecería la pena pero era mi decisión y no intentarlo me atormentaría cada día que pasara allí arriba.

Hicimos varios viajes, tanto para bajar los bultos como para moverlos hasta el límite con la entrada al valle. No teníamos caballos por lo que dejamos la mayoría de las cosas escondidas entre la maleza. El trabajo físico hacía que no pensara mucho, eso era bueno.

—¿Y ahora qué? No podemos transportar tantas cosas a pie. —Me senté encima de una roca esperando una respuesta.

—No recuerdo que hubiera ninguna aldea cerca. Por no decir a varias leguas.

— Eso fue parte del problema por el que acabamos aquí. —Rió el otro.

—Rubita ¿dónde está el lugar donde conseguiste el chocolate?

—Me sorprendió que recordaran aquello—. —Mmm por aquí cerca pasa un camino que usan nómadas y comerciantes pero dudo mucho que haya alguna pobre alma que lo transite con este tiempo.

— Probaremos, no tenemos mejor opción. En marcha.

Emprendimos el camino de inmediato, pero a cada paso que dábamos sentía un mal presentimiento…

* * *

Llegamos al enclave a través del bosque por un sendero semi-oculto. Era un punto en el que el camino se hacía más ancho y muchos viajeros aprovechaban para parar y acampar al resguardo del bosque, sin perder de vista el camino.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie como imaginaba, no obstante mis dos acompañantes decidieron esperar. Llevábamos dos horas, empezaba a impacientarme y el humor general no era bueno, cuando sonó algo a lo lejos. Parecían cascos de caballo. Dos jinetes solitarios se acercaban, ni rastro de carros ni mercancías. Miré a los dos pelirrojos en busca de alguna reacción pero no conseguí advertir muesca alguna en sus rostros, mantenían la mirada fija. Tal vez podrían acercarnos hasta alguna aldea. No tardaron en llegar donde nos encontrábamos pero cada minuto se me hacía eterno. Brom, que se encontraba apoyado sobre un árbol, se dirigió a su encuentro mientras hacía señas a los jinetes para que pararan. Pero uno de ellos se detuvo ante mí y se destapó la capucha, era un anciano.

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? —Lo dijo en tono amable pero con cierto deje de preocupación.

—S- Sí señor. Perfectamente. —Dije extrañada—. Le miré a los ojos al contestar pero vi que él no me estaba mirando a la cara. Seguí su mirada hasta mis pies descalzos.

Ni si quiere me percaté de ello hasta ese momento, tampoco reparé en ellos tantos años de confinamiento. La cara del hombre reflejaba inquietud y miraba alternamente hacia los hombres que me acompañaban.

—¿Ocurre algo padre? —Dijo el otro jinete—, este no se descubrió el rostro.

Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar mis dos compañeros se interpusieron entre ambos jinetes y mi cuerpo.

—Buenos días tengan señores, espero que la muchacha no los haya importunado, es joven y aún no conoce las buenas maneras. —Me miró con desdén y me apartó de la conversación. Byron me agarró y me puso tras él. —¿Hacia dónde se dirigen con este tiempo?

—Llevamos dos días de camino, con suerte hoy llegaremos a nuestro destino, ya sabe, a tiempo para ayudar a reparar las casas de esa infernal tormenta. —No se fiaban un ápice, se notaba en el deje de las palabras, yo no lo habría hecho.

—Espero que al menos hayan descansado.

Qué listo, trataba de averiguar si los caballos estaban lo suficientemente descansados para nosotros, al menos lo justo para poder llegar hasta un pueblo y cambiarlos o venderlos.

—Tuvimos la suerte de pasar la noche en una granja al este. Pero digan, qué hacen aquí en mitad de la nada?

— Oh verán, nos quedamos tirados por la tormenta y esta joven nos acogió. Ahora la llevaremos con nosotros pero señores necesitamos sus monturas. — Dijo mientras desenvainaban los cuchillos al unísono.

—Ni lo sueñes rufián!Vámonos!

El caballo relinchó y cargó contra Brom pero este se retiró rápidamente de su trayectoria y tiró al hombre del caballo, tan fácilmente que me sobrecogió. Se le quitó la capucha al caer sobre la tierra húmeda, era un joven desgarbado, apenas desenvuelto en la lucha, tal vez un granjero. Intentó atacar al pelirrojo con algo punzante pero este le devolvió al suelo de una patada.

—No te atrevas a moverte. —Le ordenó mientras cogía las riendas y tranquilizaba al caballo. Byron llegó con la otra montura pero el anciano seguía sobre la silla.

—Cálmate chico o este hombre lo pagará caro.

Intentaron que el anciano bajara pero cuando iban a ayudarle apartó a los dos hombres de un bastonazo y bajó solo. Fue directamente a auxiliar al joven. Rebuscaron en sus alforjas pero sólo llevaban pergaminos y herramientas, tal vez fueran constructores. Arrojaron todo lo que no servía y el joven, furioso, intentó increparles. Antes de que aquello acabara peor intervine:

—Basta, no nos quedaremos nada de esto. —Cogí la alforja que tenía Brom, llevaba sus provisiones de comida para el día.

—Nuestro camino es largo, se las apañarán.

—Ya tenemos suficiente, —le toqué el puño y subí la mirada, resopló y la soltó—.

Recogí los sacos de tela, metí las pertenencias desperdigadas y se las entregué. Me los quitó de un manotazo y se fue junto al viejo. Me quedé mirándolos hasta que Byron vino a por mí. Entonces en completa calma el muchacho sacó una espada de uno de los fardos y arrampla contra nosotros. Sólo noto un fuerte empujón y caigo hacia atrás. El golpe es fuerte pero me repongo, y corro para intentar separarlos.

—¡Llévatela Brom! ¡Voy a acabar con esto!

— ¡Nooo! —Grite y traté de zafarme. —Yo no quería que esto ocurriera. Páralos!

Pero antes de que pudiera ver nada un trapo de olor dulzón me tapa la boca, tirando de mí hasta que me quedo inconsciente. Todos mis recuerdos a partir de entonces son turbios y están distorsionados.

Escucho voces, todavía no tengo la certeza de que ocurriera solo en mi cabeza.

—No debería haberlo hecho.

—Al menos déjenla, es una cría!

—Esta cría nos ha llevado hasta aquí.

Silencio y Oscuridad

* * *

Siento el traqueteo de los caballos que me mece, pero soy incapaz de abrir los ojos. Huele a tierra húmeda, a sudor; un olor dulce como a almizcle y también a caballo. Mi cuerpo está envuelto y sujeto en una manta atado al de mi… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, para evitar que pueda caer del caballo, facilitándole que no me mueva y me sostenga sentada.

Estoy pegada a su pecho, noto el calor que desprende y escucho su respiración. Me pesa el cuerpo. No puedo moverme, ni apenas pensar con claridad y mucho menos de reaccionar. Debería entrar en pánico dada la situación pero no es así, noto una calma en mi interior inaudita, casi mística. El olor a especies y sudor penetra en mi nariz y se me queda agarrado en la garganta. Me marea. Tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano giro la cabeza para sacar la nariz del hueco de su cuello, giro la cabeza y solo escucho el latido de su corazón, ágil pero tranquilo. Pum, Pum, Pum… y vuelvo a la oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió ni siquiera la distancia que recorrimos pero cuando desperté por segunda vez no reconocí el paisaje. Fingí seguir inconsciente pues mis capacidades todavía no se habían recuperado ni por asomo y mi cuerpo se mantenía aletargado. Pero era mejor así, si tuviera que hablar no podría evitar preguntarles si el chico murió, y no estaba preparada. Me asomé a tientas por un hueco entre la manta esperando que no se percataran.

El bosque era diferente, más frondoso y oscuro. Había riscos inmensos, paredes de roca de un gris sucio y lleno de musgo. Notaba la brisa helada en el cogote al galopar. El invierno seguía avanzando pese al cambio de mi situación y aquello no me tranquilizaba en absoluto. Los oigo hablar y siento un traqueteo muy fuerte. Trago saliva pero no hago ningún movimiento, soy un peso muerto. Si reacciono lo más mínimo me descubrirán, y esperaba poder recabar más información. No obstante se va disolviendo el efecto de la droga en mi cuerpo y puedo volver a sentir las extremidades.

Entro en alarma: Noto que me resbalo hacía el lado derecho y temo lo peor. El caballo sigue al trote a toda velocidad ajeno a cualquier factor que no sea el camino. Me debato internamente, una caída desde esta altura y a gran velocidad puede ser fatal, tampoco noto que mi jinete haga el más mínimo movimiento por enderezar su carga. ¿Debería moverme y delatarme? Qué debo hacer estoy cayendo!

Reacciono por reflejo pero antes de que alcance nada, noto una mano enorme que me sujeta, me recoge y me atrae de nuevo hacia la posición inicial. Me vuelve a invadir el olor dulzón de sudor y calor corporal. Por instinto, paso los brazos por su cintura y los uno en la espalda, abro los ojos y me mira. Se la devuelvo cargada de reproche.

— Sé lo que vas a decir, no me mires así, había que hacerlo, necesitábamos los caballos.

—¡Casi me caigo de la silla! —Le espeté.

—¿Te he cogido no? No dejaría que te pasara nada.

Baja la manta y me tapa, así acaba la discusión. No había notado el frío del exterior hasta ahora.

—Duerme un poco todavía nos queda mucho camino.

Coge las riendas con una mano y ata la manta que me sujeta con más fuerza, doy un respingo hacía delante, lo hace sin perder el paso. Cambia de posición en el caballo, acomodándose y haciendo que me mueva por afinidad, pues pasamos a cabalgar a un paso más rápido.

Pasado el tramo al galope reducen y hablan. Sus voces son profundas y grabes. Me estoy quedando adormilada de nuevo y no entiendo bien lo que dicen. Comienza a llover y noto la fina capa de agua que se me forma en el pelo, antes de que él me ponga la mano sobre la cabeza tratando de protegerme. La humedad del bosque se cuela hasta los huesos. Me arrebullo en el regazo de mi jinete, el calor y la conmoción me dan una extraña sensación de seguridad. Intento girar la cabeza hacia arriba pero solo logro ver el mentón.

El aliento blanco.

Más oscuridad…


	10. El Bosque II

—Eh, despierta rubita. Hemos llegado, vamos a descansar.

Me desperté más cansada que si no hubiera dormido nada. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por el traqueteo del caballo y la postura. Por lo menos estaba resguardada del frío.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Miré a mi alrededor por encima de la manta—. Está anocheciendo…

Era un claro de hierba frondosa y árboles espesos, estaba oscuro pero no sabía si era por la caída del sol o porque los árboles no dejaban pasar bien la luz. La hierba tenía tonos rojizos y dorados del pespunte de los últimos rayos de luz otorgando al bosque un aspecto mágico.

Me ayudó a bajar del caballo y me estiré en cuanto pisé suelo firme. Seguía entumecida pero empezaba a despejarme con el aire fresco. Les miré desafiante pero no me devolvieron la mirada, de hecho evitaban mirarme directamente a los ojos. Lo menos que me apetecía en ese momento era una confrontación por lo que lo dejé pasar, dejé que siguieran descargando las alforjas y desensillando los caballos.

—Ve a por agua, vamos a encender un fuego. —Una voz grave rompió el silencio.—No te alejes mucho.

Obedecí de buena gana, quería salir de allí y me moría de sed. Se escuchaba el arroyo muy cerca y fui a investigar. No tardé en encontrarlo, el agua bajaba rápido pero apenas tenía unos centímetros de profundidad. Me enjuagué la cara y noté el frío recorrerme hasta las puntas de los pies. Me quedé mirando el agua sin mirarla, absorta en mis pensamientos: albergaba un cúmulo de sentimientos enredados y rabia, sobre todo rabia. No entendía su comportamiento, esa sobreprotección absurda. Supuse que me resultaba extraño porque nunca había experimentado nada parecido, no tuve a nadie que se preocupara por mí y tampoco lo había pedido ahora. Pero en lo más profundo de mi ser me gustaba la sensación, me gustaba ese contacto, el calor de ser arropada.

En el momento en el que me apartó del alcance de los dos hombres y se interpusieron ante ellos y mi cuerpo... Era consciente de esa parte y no me gustaba nada. Me dará problemas...

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, era hora de volver o vendrían a buscarme y por el ambiente que se respiraba acabaría atada a un árbol o peor, a uno de ellos para el resto del viaje. Fui rápidamente hacia el campamento.

* * *

Cuando llegué habían encendido una hoguera y apañado una lona atada entre dos árboles por si el tiempo encrudecía. Una manta desplegada señalaba el lugar para dormir. Nada mal.

Llevé el cubo con agua hacía el fuego como me pidieron y me senté a calentarme.

—Toma, te irá bien! Uno de los pelirrojos me arrojó un trozo enorme de tela que me cayó encima. Era pesada, una capa de viaje verde oscura y buena.

—Estaba dentro de una de las alforjas de los caballos. Es para ti, te protegerá del frío, al menos hasta que te consigamos otras ropas así llamas mucho la atención.

Miré hacia mis pies descalzos subiendo por el vestido sucio hecho girones. Suspiré. Sabía de dónde procedía pero me la puse de todas formas.

Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente aparté un poco para las medicinas y las vendas, tenía que mezclar las hiervas antiinflamatorias y antisépticas para la pierna del hombre del parche. Ya estaba cicatrizando pero prefería no correr riesgos a que se le infectara con la suciedad del camino. Como una rutina y sin muchos miramientos cogí todo lo que necesitaba y me acerqué a él.

—Es hora de curarte, —dije con tono seco y monótono—. Sin más precedentes se giró hacia mí y estiró la pierna. Apenas intercambiamos una mirada, ignoraba cómo se sentía: ¿Estaría enfadado conmigo o molesto? Tal vez simplemente no suponía nada para él, solo una chica arrogante que no paraba de quejarse.

Me miró y me acercó la mano, —Gracias. —No esperaba entablar una conversación pero mucho menos algo como eso. Continuó. —Por esto, ya sabes, podrías…

— ¿Haberme ido con ellos? ¿Huir? —Me salió solo, sin pensar.

— Quería decir atenderme, curarme! —Su mirada se volvió tensa pero no retiró la mano, el agarré era firme pero sin ser doloroso.

—¡Que te quede claro! —me solté de un tirón—, No lo hago solo por ti! Lo último que quiero es que se te infectara la pierna y tener que arrastrarte por medio reino, febril y enloquecido. Solté parte de la rabia contenida en esa frase y luego me marché.

No quería tener que gritar y hacer de todo esto algo insoportable. Pasé el resto del tiempo sola en la linde del claro.

Llegó la cena y permanecimos alrededor de la hoguera, no hubo ni una palabra entre nosotros. El fuego estaba bajo y el frío comenzaba a azotar cuando alcé la mirada por primera vez en esa noche. El pelirrojo de las patillas encontró una botella en el equipaje cuando buscaba algo que echar al cazo de la cena y desde entonces no la había soltado. Echó más leña y permanecimos allí una vez terminamos.

—¿No vas a seguir recriminándonos? La segunda mirada de la noche, un momento antes de ignorar el comentario. Una mirada dura, cargada.

Las llamas me tenían hipnotizada, me arrullaban cuando de repente una figura oscura se abalanzó contra mí tirándome al suelo e inmovilizándome:

—¿Me has oído? ¿Crees que no los hubiéramos matado? ¿Crees que de no estar tú allí no hubiéramos acabado con sus vidas?

—Brom estás borracho, suéltame. —Me agarraba de las muñecas.

—Si piensas que no los hubiéramos matado a sangre fría es que no sabes con quién te has comprometido.

—Brom me haces daño, —estaba tan cerca que podía oler el alcohol.

—¡Brom! Ya basta! —Gritó el otro pelirrojo.

—Estaba dispuesto a matar por ti, si te tocaban, habría saltado sobre ellos. ¿¡Me oyes!? Forcejeaba bajo esa bestia enorme que me sujetaba contra el suelo y me gritaba que estaba dispuesto a aquello por mí? Agachó la cabeza y aflojó el agarré. Después se levantó y quedó de rodillas frente a mí. Medio borracho.

Me eché a llorar después de aquello pero la rabia afloró junto con las lágrimas.

—¡No te lo pedí! ¡No quería que me protegieras sólo quería ayudar! Matando a aquellas personas no hubieras ganado nada, solo condenarnos más. No era justo…

Se agachó de nuevo para encararme, —La vida aquí fuera no es justa. ¡Fuiste tú la que quiso venir, fuiste tú la que quiso formar parte! Las personas son crueles y te habrían matado de haber estado lo suficientemente desesperados.

Me incorporé para ponerme a su altura. —Esos hombres solo querían volver a casa, ayudar a sus familias!

—Nosotros también, esta es ahora tu familia, te guste o no. Accediste y esto es lo que somos. Te habrías largado de haber podido ¿no es así?

—Es ridículo. —El silencio se mantuvo durante varios segundos después de aquella frase, tenso y desquiciante—. No lo habría hecho. No me habría ido.

Una risa profunda se extendió por el silencioso bosque. —Ojalá pudiera creerte. Susurró al tiempo que se alejaba de mí.

—¡Eso es, lárgate! —Grité—. No me has dado ninguna posibilidad! Pero sabes qué? Estas equivocado y no voy a ser tu prisionera. Enfurecida pensé en clavarle una flecha pero eso tampoco serviría de nada, de todas formas acabaría tendido en cuanto acabara con la botella de alcohol.

—Puedo demostrarlo... —Susurré—. Un sudor frío bajó por mi nuca. Me giré y fui hacia Byron que había presenciado todo.

Ven, voy a enseñarte algo.

Estaba dispuesta a revelar mi última carta, puede que no fuera el momento idóneo pero quizá me ayudara y, de veras, esperaba que lo hiciera. Necesitaba que confiaran en mí.

Sin decir más fui hacia el otro hermano y me senté sobre sus piernas. Brom estaba fuera de juego. Comencé a desabrochar su jubón de cuero, sería mucho más rápido que explicarlo, si lo hiciera con toda certeza no me creerían y volveríamos a estar como al principio.

—¡Eh! Qué haces!? —Replicó sorprendido—. Está bien rubita, más despacio…

Me agarró fuerte por el culo, metiendo sus enormes manos por debajo de mi vestido, me esperaba la reacción pero no tan inmediata, al tiempo que traía más cerca su rostro de mi escote. Fue cuando alcé su camisa y le obligué a subir los brazos. Rápido volvió al ataque pero sus brazos quedaron enganchados en la camisa pues no alcancé a quitársela por completo, era demasiado alto.

—Quieto, no es lo que crees, —susurré—, casi rozaba mi boca. Mira siento haberte hablado así antes pero necesito que me dejes hacer esto. Tengo que ver esa cicatriz.

—Claro que lo es, pero puedes hacer que te perdone... El hombre sin perder de vista mi boca sacó un brazo de la camisa y señaló la parte baja de su abdomen. Volvió a sonreír, la línea que surcaba su vientre desaparecía por debajo del pantalón. Entonces un beso hambriento me distrajo del objetivo, era cálido y desesperado, jadeé pero no pude separarme hasta que fue necesario para coger aire. Volvió a besarme pero esta vez me retiré, no lo suficientemente rápido, y su boca cayó sobre mi labio inferior atrapándome. Una oleada de calor me abrasó el cuerpo y me encontré devolviendo el beso. Provocándole. Pero cuando acabó me retiré de su alcance. Sabía lo que pensaba, la riña con Brom me había dejado en el lugar de la despechada, o tal vez por resentimiento solo lo utilizaba como una distracción pero no era así.

—Quiero verla, —señalé hacia la herida cerrada—. Él, obediente, dejó paso para que mirara y tocara cuanto quisiera. Pasé la mano por su piel pálida y sus músculos duros como el mármol, podrían estar esculpidos si pasáramos por alto el vello rojo. Dejé que jugueteara con los cordones de mi corsé para distraerlo mientras inspeccionaba la zona.

—Puedes desatarlo si es lo que deseas, —Dijo despreocupado—, y miró hacia el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Le miré directamente a los ojos, él quería que lo hiciera de eso no había dudas. Se me escapó una sonrisa, no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Desabroché el cinturón, notaba su respiración agitada. Jugar con él no beneficiaba mi credibilidad pero me lo estaba poniendo muy fácil, le acaricié para distraerlo. Gimió bajo mi contacto pero logró deshacerse de los nudos que sostenían mi pecho, iba a ser complicado concentrarse.

Estábamos frente a frente, escuchaba su jadeo y yo sólo quería volver a comerle la boca. Admito que me estaba dejando llevar más de lo estrictamente prudencial, estos tipos me estaban volviendo loca, estaban hechos de fuego. Me contuve y aprovechando la distracción separé un mechón de pelo.

Él se bajó un poco más los pantalones.


End file.
